


The Cosmos

by mutations



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, but it would be cute, i got motivated by a gifset i saw the other day, not really one of my ships, so here ya go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutations/pseuds/mutations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a world within her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cosmos

"Are you paying attention? Or am I - Oh, I'm talking too fast again, aren't I?" Jane said with a cringe, "I tend to do that." With a sigh, the scientist turned back to the notebook that sat in her lap filled with scribbles and astronomical charts. In front of her criss-crossed legs, and all around them, was every book Sif could find charting the Asgardian sky. Finding them had been no easy task; Rarely she visited the library. But the smile when the warrior brought them to Jane made it totally worth it.

At the moment, the two were planted in the mouth of a small cave carved into a mountain. Trees loomed around them, the air thick with chirping of night insects and the rustling of the low wind whistling through the foliage. It was a cool fall night, just cool enough for a low bonfire to be lit to keep them comfortable. The skyline of Asgard was just visible in the distance; Sif knew how uncomfortable Jane was in the city, which was why she took her all the way out here, away from it all.

She knew Jane wouldn't be too concerned with paying explicit attention to her, but that didn't matter. Every once in a while, a spark lit within her. Pink lips would part, and sparks would snap in the air around her. When she was like this, Sif could see constellations illuminate her dark brown eyes. There were cosmos inside her, and out here, Sif could just see them spin inside her.

Reclining back, Sif shook raven locks free from a ponytail, and propped herself up on her elbows. Crossing her ankles, she let her head fall backwards, closing her eyes and breathing in the sharp scent of evergreens. 

"Jane?"

"Uhh," she fidgeted with the pen she had been marking with before turning to Sif, "Yep?"

"You... _are_ aware that I hold deeper feelings for than just friendship, right?"

Jane paused a moment, biting her bottom lip before letting herself grin ear to ear. Looking down, she chuckled and shook her head, nervously meeting Sif's gaze. The warrior returned the smile before adjusting Jane's blanket properly around her shoulders. 

She didn't need to hear anything. That was enough for her.

After a bit, Jane returned to taking notes, and Sif laid back before falling into a deep sleep. 

...

It was the chirping of birds that awakened her. SIf opened her eyes-the sun wasn't even up. She had a few more hours.

Sighing, she turned her head to the side, and smiled softly at what she saw. The tiny brunette was curled against her side, an arm around her waist and the blanket covering them both. Carefully, as to not disturb her, Sif adjusted herself so she could hold the petite woman in her arms. 

When she fell asleep again, she dreamt all the constellations themselves were in her grasp, and she had all of eternity to explore the vast corners of her very own universe.

 


End file.
